Detection and control of entry of people into a secured area typically requires setup of infrastructure that can include controlled passages with locked gates or doors. The locked gates or doors can cause delay in entry or exit of people, for example, if a large number of people are to enter and exit through an area. Thus, such types of infrastructure can limit throughput, and in certain environments, setup of such physical infrastructure can be prohibitive.